Sorrowful Night
by TalesGameSeriesLover
Summary: What if Ikuto just left out of the blue one night, and wasn't going to come back? Utau if left terrified. Who will be there to comfort her? WARNING: this story is sad so beware!


**Hey readers! Tales here and I am back with a sad story! It's not usually what I write, but I've been listening to this really sad Japanese song called Euterpe by Egoist. It's from the anime Guilty Crown and I really like it, but it sounds really sad! Anyway, I thought of this story while listening to this song so if you don't like sadness then turn back now! Not really, not that I don't want you to read this, but as I've said for like the millionth time now, it's a sad story. **

**(P.S. I imagined the song playing in the background during this story, so I suggest that you look up this song on YouTube and play it in the background as your reading this story. It helps you get the feel of it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YouTube, the song Euterpe, Shugo Chara!, or Guilty Crown! I wish I owned them though! That would be so awesome! **

Sorrowful Night

Utau opened the door to her house, throwing her book bag down on the table in the hallway as she entered. "Ikuto," Utau called walking into the kitchen, "I'm home!" She went to open the refrigerator, waiting for Ikuto to respond by walking downstairs and ruffling her hair, or to come through the window saying, "Hn," and walk upstairs to his room. "Ikuto," Utau called again closing the refrigerator suspiciously, "Are you home?"

She walked up the stairs with a Ramune** (1)** in her hand, heading towards Ikuto's room. As she kept walking up the stairs, she saw Ikuto walking down, so she stopped, "Ikuto, where are you going?" Ikuto stopped at the step above her, looking down on her. Utau looked into his eyes, and gasped. He looked angry, and a scary look was on his face.

Utau was frozen in place; she had never seen Ikuto like that before. She was scared, seeing Ikuto like that. Tears started to pool around her eyes, falling down her face slowly, as she kept her eyes wide, not able to look away. Ikuto then walked straight past her, leaving her awestruck. As he past, Utau could feel his cold aura that surrounded him. She dropped her Ramune as he brushed past her, which rolled down the stair; and when it reached the bottom step, it cracked as it fell to the wooden floor.

Utau turned her head, her eyes following Ikuto as he went out the door. She slowly walked down the stairs, every step feeling like her legs would suddenly turn to jelly, which would cause her to fall and break down and cry; like she wanted to every time she felt helpless.

When she got to the bottom step, she looked at the Ramune again before opening the door and went out of it to follow Ikuto. When she saw Ikuto walking towards the gate, she walked faster, until she was full on running. Utau hugged him from behind, "Where are you going!" She yelled into his shirt making it come out muffled.

Ikuto, keeping his head down, muttered, "Let go." Utau's eyes widened at the tone of his voice, which was as cold as ice. She slowly let go, watching him open the gate and walk into the street. He called Yoru to transform, and when he did, he looked back at Utau for a few seconds before jumping over houses and into the night, leaving Utau by herself.

She fell to her knees, as she had wanted on the stairs, and began to weep to herself. She had this aching feeling in her heart, telling her that Ikuto wasn't going to come back. Not now, not ever. What was she supposed to do? It started to rain on her, but she didn't move. She just continued to cry.

Kukai pulled his hood over his head as it began to rain. He was out fetching his brother's snacks again, for he had lost at rock, paper, scissors; again. "Man, it's starting to come down hard," he said as he looked up at the ominous clouds. When Kukai saw a flash of thunder, he began to run down the street, wanting to get home and out of this rain.

As he ran, he realized that he had taken a wrong turn, surrounded by unfamiliar houses and streets. "Just my luck," he muttered. He wasn't used to this way of going home, but he had to figure it out somehow. Kukai looked up at the dark clouds again, getting this bad feeling. Now he really wanted to go home. He just wanted to take a quick shower and pass out on his bed.

He began to run again, passing houses, but as he neared this one house, he saw something in his peripheral vision. He stopped, peering at the figure that he saw. It was a crying Utau. "Utau," Kukai asked opening the gate to the house, "Is that you?" He dropped the groceries and ran towards her, realizing that it was her, "Are you ok?" Kukai had a worried expression on his face, wondering why she was crying. He got down on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder, "Utau?"

Utau paid no attention to Kukai, and just kept crying and asking herself, "Why did he leave, why did he leave?" She was terrified, knowing that he wasn't going to come back. She didn't understand why he left, or why Kukai was there. Instead of trying to find out, she just kept crying.

Kukai, being a boy, didn't know what to do. He just felt this guilty feeling inside of him, concern for Utau rushing inside of him. He remembered when he was little, that whenever he got hurt, his mom would hug him, and that made him feel better. Kukai pondered on the idea, "It's worth a try," he muttered, pulling Utau into his embrace. Utau could feel the warmth of Kukai, feeling safe. She began to cry louder, and buried herself into his chest, fresh tears staining his hoodie, not that it wasn't already wet.

Kukai, who still didn't know what to do, just held her close. He could hear her saying, "Ikuto," and, "Why did you leave," so he figured Ikuto left, and wasn't coming back. He looked up at the sky again thinking, "Why did you leave, Ikuto?"

**That's it! Was it bad? I know for sure it's sad, well, to me anyway. I'm not really sure if I should end this as an oneshot or make it into a full blown story. Well, let me know in your reviews! And please review! Let me know how I did. If I continue this story, I'll turn it into a romance, if I don't, well then; it will just stay the same! Hahaha, well review please and hope you enjoyed; maybe! :3**

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3**


End file.
